New found love
by Atlas Grimm
Summary: Vorkota is in trouble with Aela for eating her 'specially baked' sweet roll, but Ysolda intervenes and hides him in her house. Ysolda x OC loving. R&R please?


Jorrvaskr's peace was disturbed when a very angry Huntress ripped through it to find a specially baked sweet roll for her husband, but to her ever-angering dismay she could not find it. As Aela tore through every chest and basket she could find, but the sweet roll was nowhere to be found. Vorkota wandered inside Jorrvaskr at a bad time barely dodging a small chest, he wondered what Aela was so angry about seeing her practically ready to tear into the first person she sees.

"Aela, what is wrong?" Vorkota asked not knowing what would come next

"You" Aela said, pinning the Orc to the wall very fast, she looked at the icing that had spilt from his mouth onto his chest piece "WHERE IS IT?" she screamed in his face, Vorkota by now was literally quivering in fear.

"T-the sweet r-roll?" he asked earning a punch in the stomach that would of hurt a normal person, but He was barely fazed by it.

"Yes the sweet roll, what have you done with it!" she screamed again wanting an answer not another question

"I ate it by the Gilder green" he honestly told her, Aela threw the poor Orc to the ground and stomped on his unprotected thigh "I will give you until the count of five to start running. 1… 2… 3…" Vorkota ran like a man running away from an angry Giant.

Vorkota was already by the stairs looking down onto the market, he did not know whether someone had Aela under control until he was rolling down the stairs and had his back crash against the well, Aela quickly got to him and stomped on the poor Orc's thigh until he cried out in pain. Putting his hands up in defeat Aela dragged him towards the steps that lead into the 'Drunken Huntsman', when she sat him down Aela proceeded to punch him mercilessly, but Vorkota was able to kick the angry she-wolf in the thigh with the toe of his Orcish boot and ran as fast as he could with a very sore thigh.

"Argh, come back here you milk drinking coward!" Aela screamed at the Orc as he pathetically hobbled away in immense pain, rounding a corner to rest a little when someone grabbed his hand and suddenly dragged him towards a small house.

Vorkota looked up to see whom it was holding his hand, surprised to find the small Nord trader Ysolda. "Ysolda?" was all Vorkota could blurt out groggily as Aela's assault started to take effect, Ysolda being the caring woman she is opened her front door and pushed the battered Orc inside, Vorkota taking a seat before Aela was bashing on Ysolda's door screaming "Where is that bastard, I know he's in there. Open the door!" Vorkota stood with his back against the door pushing as hard as he could with his sore thigh. After a few minutes Aela left, Vorkota sighed and relaxed

"Looks like she's gone" Vorkota said sighing at the end he looked down seeing Ysolda resting her head on his chest plate, she looked up and smiled at the tall lumbering Orc after a few seconds Ysolda stood on her tippy toes and kissed Vorkota surprising him, but he soon returned it with much haste.

"For an Orc your lips are surprisingly tasty" Ysolda commented after the kiss, but Vorkota was growing impatient and reversed the positions with Ysolda now against the door. Vorkota looked at Ysolda with a lustful gaze and her cheeks immediately turning a nice shade of pink against the contrast of her pale white skin, the Orc grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head kissing her deeply and unlacing her dress letting it fall down to her ankles.

"Such beauty" Vorkota said a little under his breath, Ysolda let out a small gasp as Vorkota ghosted his finger over one of her pert nipples. Ysolda's face held a pleading expression; Vorkota picked up Ysolda by her legs and carried her the small distance to her bed, setting her down on the bed he looked at the way she was positioned, with her long slender legs parted somewhat and her arms framing her nicely sized breasts. Vorkota could not take the tightness in his pants seemingly tearing them off in impatience; Ysolda looked down and was instantaneously awestruck by the girth and length of Vorkota.

"Will that fit?" Ysolda asked in a rushed breath as Vorkota gently rubbed her clit, lightly twirling his finger around the little nub of nerves. Ysolda keened as the tall Orc did this little action before kneeling in-between the beautiful girls parted legs, rubbing the head of his manhood against the wet folds of her womanhood before plunging painfully slow as to not hurt the girl. As Vorkota bottomed out inside Ysolda he pulled back and plunged back in a slow rhythm building up to a fast pace.

"Vorkota… faster" Ysolda said quietly in the Orc's ear as soon as the word 'faster' left her lips he started to go even faster feeling Ysolda squeeze him tightly the tight feeling was pushing Vorkota to the brink of orgasm all too fast. "Talos… you are so tight," Vorkota could hardly think, but Ysolda continued to push her hips into his thrusts kissing the Orc's neck sending shivers up his spine. After what seemed like forever Vorkota erupted inside the Nord woman surprising her with the hot rush, Ysolda could see Vorkota's arms slightly shaking so she used all her strength to flip the man over without letting him slip out of her.

"Ysolda…" Vorkota slowly sighed her name coming back to reality all the woman could do was smile and lightly brush his chest with soft strokes while watching his expression relax and after a few minutes Vorkota was asleep with one arm wrapped around the girls waist. Ysolda slowly pulled the covers over them enjoying the Orc's warmth and steadying heartbeat.


End file.
